The present disclosure relates generally to robotic additive manufacturing (RAM) apparatuses, systems, methods. Additive manufacturing includes a number of processes which are used to make or modify three dimensional parts by controlling the position and outputting of additive material. 3D printing is one example of an additive manufacturing technology in which additive material is deposited by a tool under computer control to produce a part. Conventional 3D printing is limited in that it can control the tool only over three degrees of freedom. Additive manufacturing systems including a robotic arm that can control a tool over six degrees of freedom (e.g., X, Y and Z axis translation and pitch, yaw and roll rotation) have been proposed. Heretofore, additive manufacturing techniques have suffered from a number of disadvantages and drawbacks including those respecting variation in the produced part from the intended part design as well as process time and cost to name several examples. These disadvantages and drawbacks may be particularly acute for parts for which precision and accuracy are at a premium but may impact production of other parts as well. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, systems, methods disclosed herein.